oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey
Joey is one of the villains in the series, along with Marky and Dee Dee. He is the leader of the cockroach gang. Personality Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations and is also the oldest, but is sometimes forced to go solo, because his companions think his plans are stupid. His plans mostly involve money or food (Along with Dee Dee). Appearance He is a pink-bodied, purple-headed heterochromatic roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye. His body is small and he wears white gloves. Character Data *Antenna Colors: Black *Head Colors: Purple *Body Colors: Pink *Eye Colors: Yellow-Pink (originally yellow-red in 1 to 10 episodes of Season 1) *Mouth Color: Light Blue (originally grey in Secret, 1 to 10 episodes Of Season 1) *Nose Colors: Black *Birthdate: 1991-06-15 *Age: 27 Official descriptions Xilam Egotistical, vicious, belligerent, cynical and terribly sadistic, Joey is the "charismatic" leader of the gang. If he could talk, he would make a very moving speech about how the oppressed cockroach people will rise up and be liberated. He is always devising new strategies in order to achieve his goals. For Joey, things are black and white; he hates Oggy! For years, he has been trying to take over the house for himself and his people. Cartoon Network Asia Joey is the roaches' true leader. He's selfish, mean, vicious, cynical and horribly sadistic… He's the boss. If he could talk, he'd make us a stirring speech about the destiny of the cockroach civilisation. His ultimate goal is to take over the entire household. His mind is a boundless source of new strategies to achieve those ends. One thing is clear: Joey hates Oggy. Disney Channel Asia A pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and a yellow left eye, Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations. K2/Frisbee Italian Channel Joey may be the smallest cockroach, but he’s the self-proclaimed leader of the tiny pranksters and loves stirring up trouble. The other cockroaches don’t like his plan? Fine! He’ll prank Oggy alone! Trivia *As shown in the episode The Outsider/Cockroach vs. Mouse, Joey has a diary. *In several episodes, Joey’s eye colors would switch up incidentally by artists. That tradition begins with The Rise and the Fall. *As shown in "Let's Party, Guys!", Joey's birthdate is June 15, 1991. *In A Jealous Guy, he can use the Photoshop from the computer. *In Mission Oggy/Crackdown on the Fridge, Joey has laptop. He uses it to unlock the Fridge to rescue Dee Dee. *He is named after Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the Ramones. Dee Dee and Marky are also named after members of the band. *In the episode Lady K, he became envious because the cucaracha replaced Joey as his only lover. *He is occasionally a "semi-antagonist" when he and Oggy get stuck somewhere and try to find a way to escape Such has in Virtual Voyage, Mission to Earth, Journey to the Center of the Earth, Cyber Oggy and Welcome to Mars. *He is inspired by one of chracters from Tom and Jerry, he's particularly a Jerry anyway. *Even if he is the main character, Joey is the 3rd main character, behind Oggy (Marky and Dee Dee, was not seen on Prepetual Motion and Remote Controlled). *His Space Goofs Counterpart is Etno Polino because of both are intelligent. *Joey looks like Dee Dee in some episodes. Weaknesses *He can be attacked if fast enough. *It's hard for him to take down a robot. *He gets seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday!. Category:Characters es:Joey pl:Joey